Light and Dark
by Fireangel899
Summary: Demona runs away from home because of herself and he father. She ends up becoming something completely different and finds the person that can help her kill he father, Nightmare.
1. A new begining

"It's not you, it's the fact I can't stand myself!" I yelled and took off running.

I came to a clear river and I saw something in the distance. I walked up to it and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a pure white baby wolf. I picked it up and the baby wolf disappeared.

"Damn illusions." I said to myself

I kept walking up the river to see where it would take me. After awhile I stopped and looked at my reflection. I still looked like my same messed up self; black hair with a red tint to it and my red eyes. Then all of a sudden, my hair started turning white and my eyes started turning a blue that was almost white.

"What the fuck?" I said looking at my reflection like I just saw hell.

Next thing that happened was I had a white wolf tail and white wolf ears. I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to. I swear I was dreaming, so I grabbed a stick and sharpen it on a rock. After I sharpen the stick, I started cutting myself with it and pain went through my arm. Instantly I knew it wasn't a dream and I threw the stick in the river.

"My father was right, I am a dumb ass." I said thinking back to what happened.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" A man asked behind me.

I turned around and saw a man who had light brown hair and green eyes. I was surprised someone actually cared that I was okay or not.

"No." I said looking down at my arm.

"Come with me and we can get your cuts cleaned out." the man said putting his hand out to me.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. We walked through the forest for quite a while and we finally came to a nice small little town.

"This is Moonlit Town." The man said

"Cool." I said looking around

Suddenly a little girl bumped into me. I noticed she was being chased by some boys. The girl hid behind me and I put my hand on her head.

"What's going on?" I asked the girl

"They're trying to take my teddy bear." The girl replied

"Oh, hey guys quit trying to steal the girl's teddy bear." I said to the boys

"Okay." They said and walked off

"Thank you." The girl said cheerfully

"Don't mention it." I said smiling at her

The girl left and the man and I kept walking through Moonlit Town. We came to a building with a red plus sign on the top of the door and he led me through the door.

"Madeline, I have someone who needs your help." The man called out

"I'll be there in a minute, just have them sit on the couch." Madeline said

I sat down on the couch and the man left. After awhile I feel asleep on the couch. I woke up and noticed my arm was wrapped up. I got up and saw a woman who had blonde hair and brown eyes, I had a feeling she was Madeline.

"I washed your clothes, there in the bathroom." Madeline informed me

"Thanks." I said

"You're Welcome." Madeline said

I headed to the bathroom and got dressed. I came back to the living room and found food on the table.

"I made you breakfast." Madeline said

"Oh, thank you." I said

"You're welcome." She said cheerfully

I sat down and ate the food, it tasted wonderful. Madeline took a seat next to me and checked my blood pressure. It was really comfortable and awkward at the same time.

"So, what's your name?" Madeline asked

"Demona." I said

Madeline's eyes went wide and looked directly at me like I was insane. I had a strong feeling she knew who I was and was terrified.

"Wait, you're… but how you look nothing like him." Madeline said sounding frighten

"Yes, I am and somehow changed when I picked up a pure white baby wolf." I explained

"Oh, well you'll have to change your name if you want to live here." Madeline said

"Fine with me." I said

"What should it be?" Madeline asked

"Luanna." I replied

"Perfect. Now come with me and I can show you your new home." Madeline said

Madeline showed me a light blue house. She led me inside and showed me around. The place already had furniture in it and all of it was white and different shades of blue from light to dark.

"You like it?" She asked hopefully

"I love it." I answered

"Good, I came up with the idea." She explained

"Awesome." I said

"If you ever need anything let me know." She informed me.

Madeline left me in the house alone and I didn't even know what to do. I stood there in my living room thinking about what I should do.


	2. The man and the sword

I was walking, in my wolf form, through the forest and some people were battling up ahead. When I got there they all starred at me completely confused.

"Why is this wolf here?" One of the men asked

"I don't know." The other man replied

"I wanted to see what's going on." I answered

"Did the wolf just talk?" the guy asked

"Yea…" One of them said

There were two blondes and a black haired man. One of the blondes looked really familiar; it almost gave me the chills. I turned back into my human form and they were all surprised, except the guy who was familiar to me.

"So, what's going?" I asked

"This man isn't ready to wield that sword." The blonde man answered

"He just needs practice." I said

Then I realized what sword he meant, it was Soul Caliber. At first I couldn't believe it and I knew I needed his help for something very important.

"Actually I need your help with something." I said

"What do you need help with?" The black haired man asked

"To stop my- I mean Nightmare." I said hoping he would help

"He can't help you until he knows how to wield that sword, besides what's your name?" The blonde man asked

"De- Luanna." I said changing my words quickly

"Were you about to say Demona?" the familiar guy asked

"No." I said trying not to pull off a smile without looking guilty

"Do you know what happened to Demona?" the black haired guy asked

"She ran away from her father, changed her name and now lives in Moonlit Town, which is me." I replied

"Wait, I was told she killed herself and how can you be her, you look nothing like her." The familiar guy said

"I changed when I picked up a pure white baby wolf." I explained

"I don't believe your Demona." The blonde man said

"Believe it or not I am and I wasn't even suppose to tell you all that." I said sounding annoyed

"Really?" the familiar guy said

"Since I've practically told you everything, do I at least get your names?" I said

"I'm Siegfried, this is Z.W.E.I and this is Patroklos." Siegfried informed me

"So it's Sig, Pat, and Z." I said

"Z?"Z asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea Z, if you don't like it fucking deal with it." I replied

"By your personality you're definitely Demona." Sig said

"You think?" I asked sarcastically

Pat started laughing at what I said and I laughed with him. Z was laughing as well but Sig looked completely confused.

"Luanna!" I heard Luke call out

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I got worried." Luke said sounding exhausted

"I told you to stay even if you did get worried." I said

"Well you were gone for hours." Luke said pulling on my arm

"Alright, hey Pat want to come with us and maybe I can teach you how to wield Soul Caliber." I said

"Why would the daughter of the Soul Edge master want to help someone with Soul Caliber?" Sig asked utterly confused

"Cause I officially hate my father for everything he has done and tried to do to me." I replied

"Sure, I guess I'll come." Pat finally answered

Luke grabbed Pat's arm and dragged him through the forest. I turned into my wolf form and followed right behind them. We finally reached the town and headed to a building connected to my house.

"This is a nice little town." Pat said

"You'll love all the things you can do in Moonlit Town." Luke informed Pat

Luke had always admired this town and me, not in a weird way. Since he was twelve and I was eighteen but we got along pretty well. Luke was always trying to find someone special for me and always doing research about that stuff. I still cared for him though and he's technically my little brother, since his family was abusive to him.

"Pat, you seem very familiar to me." I said

"You do too, it's weird and confusing." Pat said

"Uh-oh there's a connection going on." Luke teased

"Luke not now, okay?" I said

"Ugh, fine." Luke said in-a-whatever way

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I taught Luke and Pat just some basic things about wielding a sword and it turned out really well. After we were done, we went over to my house and ate.


	3. The Past and Present

"Why did you exactly run away for?" Pat asked

"I ran away because I hated my father and myself. I just couldn't keep living the way I was and my father started talking about me changing." I explained

"What kind of change?" Pat asked

"I don't know to tell you the truth but whatever it is it isn't going to end well." I replied

"Do you know what he is trying to do?" Pat asked

"Nope, I haven't seen him for two years." I answered

"Well he is trying to cover the world in darkness." Pat explained

"What!?" I said almost yelling

"Yea and I plan on stopping him." Pat said

"You can count me in then." I said

I went to my room, which I had drawn on the walls, and I went to bed.

"Demona, I'm going to change you so your life is better." Nightmare informed me

"I don't want to change, I'm already bad enough!" I yelled

"You don't have a choice!" My father yelled back

"Go to hell you worthless shit and your damn sword!" I screamed at him

"What did I do?!" My father yelled

"A lot and I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled starting to break out in tears

"I'm sorry, I am who I am!" Nightmare yelled

"It's not you, it's the fact I can't stand myself!" I yelled and took off running

I shot out of bed and about screamed my head off. I got up and sat at my desk. I realized there were strange markings carved on my desk and I got up. Then I headed downstairs to see a room covered in blood and I noticed Pat and Luke's bodies hanging on the ceiling. I shot out of bed again and screamed like crazy.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked me bursting through my door

"Yea, I'm fine just had a nightmare." I replied

"Okay, well come downstairs." Luke commaned

"Okay, be there in a minute." I informed Luke

I got dressed and headed downstairs. I didn't know why they called me downstairs but I just went with it.

"Are you ready to put an end to Nightmare?" Pat asked

"Definitly." I answered

We got ready and I saddled up a horse for him. I just took my wolf form, since it would be easier and after that we headed out to where my father, Nightmare, was.


	4. The end

We finally reached the place and Pat got off the horse. I jumped over the crack in the ground and Pat did the same. When I saw my father, I instantly felt anger fill up inside of me.

" What are you worthless beings doing here?" Nightmare asked

"To send you back to hell." I replied

Nightmare charged at me with his sword and I blocked it. He kept pushing further for my face and then Pat swinged his sword at Nightmare. Nightmare raised his sword and a red stream went into me. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. Pat took another swing at him and knocked him almost off the edge. The pain stopped and I charged at Nightmare. He grabbed a hold of my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked almost sufficating

"No." Nightmare answered squeezing my neck more

"I'm your daughter, Demona!" I yelled

Nightmare dropped me on the ground and stood there. I got up and I stabbed him in the heart. Then, the red stream shot through me arm bit it didn't hurt.

"You change now begins." Nightmare's last words were

I fell to the ground and my head hurt like hell. I was covered in blood and I had a headache. Pat ran over to me and in my own blood puddle, I saw that i did change; midnight black hair, white eyes, a blood red demon tail and demon horns. I couldn't stand it and I wanted to kill myself. Soul edge was right in front of me and I took it. I stabbed myself with it and blood poured out of me like a fountain.

"Luanna!" Luke yelled

"Demona, why?" Pat asked

"I can't live on." I replied

I collapsed on the ground and everything went black. I didn't care if I went to heaven or hell. I was relieved to be out of the world.


End file.
